הלילה של סן לורנצו
מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית thumb|ימין הלילה של סן לורנצו (La notte di San Lorenzo) הוא הסרט התשיעי בבימויו של האחים טאביאני. ציור הקיר של הנוף הטוסקני באוגוסט 1944, המהווה את הרקע לאחד מהפארקים הרבים של אכזריות ואכזריות של ההיסטוריה הקרובה שלנו, סיפרה צופה אבל את הרוך, רצון הטוב, הגבורה והפחד של אנשים רגילים. הסרט הוא גם ההזדמנות הראשונה לשיתוף פעולה בין שני הדירקטורים בעלי ניקולה Piovani. שהוצג בתחרות בפסטיבל קאן 35th, זכה בגרנד פרי מיוחד חבר השופטים והפרס של חבר השופטים האקומנית. IMDb - סוגת: Drama | History | War : Ratings: 7.5/10 from 2,227 users The Night of San Lorenzo, the night of the shooting stars, is the night when dreams come true in Italian folklore. In 1944, a group of Italians flee their town after hearing rumours that the Nazis plan to blow it up and that the Americans are about to arrive to liberate them. - Written by Michael Brooke העלילה thumb|300px|ימין|הריגת הפשיסט זה הקיץ 1944, כפר San Martino (שם מפואר שמזכיר סן מיניאטו, עיר הולדתו של במאים) הוא באמצע המלחמה של התנגדות. הנאצים בגישה של כוחות בעלות הברית על מנת לעמוד בכל האנשים בקתדרלה. קבוצה של גברים, נשים וילדים, בראשותו של הגורם Galvano, מחשש למלכודת אפשרית, מחליטה לברוח ולעזוב את העיר בחסות הלילה, כדי לפגוש את האמריקנים שהגיעו מהדרום. זמן קצר לאחר שבכנסייה כבר בוצע הטבח הנורא שביצע הנאצים. בעוד הנמלטים נמצאים בשדה לקצור את התבואה עם קבוצה של חקלאים הקשורים להתנגדות מותקף על ידי קבוצה של פשיסטים, כולל Marmugi, בנו של חמישה עשר Marmugi, וGiglioli. לאחר התכתשות עקובה מדם פשיסטי ניצולים להראות פחדנותם על ידי הריגה בדם קר, חלק מהניצולים של סן מרטינו (ניקולה, Dilvo, זוג מבוגר), ולאחר מכן בתורו שנהרגו על ידי הקבוצה אחרת. ניצולי מקלט הקרב באסם שבו הם מבלים את הלילה וGalvano להכתיר החלום של אהבה שלו עם בן דודו Concetta. בשחר מגיע הידיעה על בואם של בעלות הברית. זה השחרור, הניצולים מוגדרים בחזרה לסן מרטינו, למעט Galvano של נותר אלא לשאול בגשם בחצר של בית החווה שארח אותם ללילה. האירועים מסופרים בסרט מספרים את האירועים הדרמטיים של הטבח, אז יוחסו לרצון ברור של הצבא הגרמני לגרום לטבח של האוכלוסייה האזרחית; למעשה חקירות שלאחר מכן מצאו כי הטבח של הקתדרלה נגרמה בטעות על ידי תותח אמריקאי. ההפקה הסרט, שנכתב על ידי Tonino גוארה "בתנודה מתמדת בין זכרונות אישיים וזיכרון קולקטיבי, חדשות ופנטזיה, אפוס וקינה" הוא פירוש מחדש של הטבח של הקתדרלה של סן מיניאטו, עם ההתמקדות בעיקר למחשבות, המילים ו מחוות של "אנשים עניים". האחים טאביאני כבר צילמו סרט תיעודי על הטבח בשנת 1954 נקרא סן מיניאטו ב44 יולי. אביהם, עורך דין במקצועו, הוא השתתף בעבודת הוועדה העירונית הראשונה של חקירה לעניין הטבח. העבודה צולמה בסן מיניאטו והאזור הכפרי שמסביב, אבל החזית ופנים הכנסייה המיוצגת בסרט הם לא אלה של הקתדרלה של סן מיניאטו אבל שייכת לכנסיית קולגייט של Sant'Andrea באמפולי. מיקום זה היה בשימוש משום שהוא האמין שההשפעה הרגשית של הקתדרלה האמיתית, לניצולי הטבח, עדיין הייתה חזקה מדי. מאותה סיבה למה השם של המדינה שונה לSan Martino. ראו גם *Strage_del_Duomo_di_San_Miniato ההרג בכנסייה של סן מיניאטו thumb|350px|ימין|פיצוץ הכנסייה - הדקה ה-46 בסרט הטבח של הקתדרלה של סן מיניאטו היה אקט של המלחמה התקיים 22 יולי 1944 בסן מיניאטו (פיזה), שבו חמישים איש התאסף בקתדרלה, מת כתוצאה מרימון שנורה מגדוד תותחנים 337º שדה של ארצות הברית, ש פגע בטעות הכנסייה שבו הם רכזו מספר גדול של אזרחים. עד 2004 האחריות לטבח יוחסה בטעות לחיילים גרמנים של Panzer חטיבת גרנדיר 3, ולאחר מכן נסוגה מהעיר. קטגוריה:סרטי מלחמת העולם השנייה קטגוריה:סרטים איטלקיים